liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Birmingham
Birmingham is a big city in the West Midlands. It is the second city in the UK behind London, and has loads of friendly locals, Chavs and canals. Birmingham grew from being a tiny village or hamlet in the early Middle Ages to being the second city in Britain. Then Birmingham suffered badly in the recession of the 1980s. The Late 2000s recession also affected Birmingham. Far too many Birmingham businesses have closed and are still closing. Some Birmingham people have lost their jobs and many more fear unemployment. Liberals and others Most of Birmingham is liberal and welcoming to ethnic or religious minorities, they are also welcoming if you don't believe in any religion. Unfortunately the Muslims are not always as accepting as the other people. In some parts of Birmingham anyone who says a bad word about Muslims risks having angry threatening looks in his/her direction. Some Muslims respect Free speech but by no means all. Intolerant Muslims think it is right for them to impose their beliefs and values where they can. The problem exists primarily in areas with significant Muslim population and Birmingham residents outside these areas may not know of the trouble. Two men decided on a sponsored charity walk wearing very little, they expected no trouble and brought their wives and Children. When these nearly nude walkers went through Sparkhill, a Muslim area they were surprised at the reaction. The walkers needed a Police escort after they were pelted with eggs, stones and threatened, their children were badly upset. This is a Muslim area and we don't want to see that': Mob pelts brothers-in-law wearing mankinis on sponsored walk with stonesOutraged Muslims pelt charity walkers with stones Unfortunately less liberal Muslims do not consistently respect the beliefs and values of those who disagree with them, then their critics are accused of Racism. By no means all Birmingham Muslims are like this but a small number can be intimidating. Fox News Steven Emerson of Fox News imagines that in Birmingham, "Muslim religious police beat anyone who doesn't dress according to Muslim, religious Muslim attire". Also that there are only Muslims in Birmingham.Apology for 'Muslim Birmingham' Fox News claim The urban population of Birmingham is ~835,000 as of 2019, with an estimated 59.1% being Christian 14.3% Muslim and 12.4% having no religion World Population Review - World Cities - Birmingham (UK) Population. Steven Emerson was asked to testify to at least one US Congressional committee. Steven Emerson: Fox News 'terrorism expert' apologises for calling Birmingham 'totally Muslim city'Fox News apologises for terror pundit’s ‘Birmingham totally Muslim’ commentsFox apology for Birmingham 'Muslim-only city' claim Liberapedia is a bit disturbed and we wonder what type of experts advise the governing body of the most powerful nation in the World. Brum Birmingham is often refereed to a 'Brum' and its inhabitants as 'Brummies'. The Birmingham accent is regarded, by many people, as one of the ugliest in the United Kingdom, even worse than a Stokie accent, and that's saying a lot. Birmingham people naturally put this low opinion of their accent down to Prejudice and just move on with their lives. Hence Brummy karaoke is one of the most underrated touristic attractions. Trivia Paradoxically the most northerly district of Birmingham is Sutton Coldfield (well Sutton means South town) while the most southerly district is Northfield. Birmingham, USA Birmingham is the most populous city in the state of Alabama. References External sources *Birmingham Category:Geography Category:United Kingdom Category:Cities and towns in England Category:Discrimination Category:Cities and towns in America